XMen Evolution Season 6
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: The following adventures of the X-Men. Featuring guest appearances by several Marvel characters
1. Hulk Smash! Part 1

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 6**

Episode 1: Hulk Smash! Part 1

(It opens in the mansion as Kitty's in a game of tug-a-war with Howler over one of her socks.)

Kitty: Let go of my sock!!

(Howler wags his tail with a mischievous look in his eye. Just as she gives a great pull, he lets go and she ends up in the bathtub.)

Rogue: Good boy, Howler.  
Kitty: Hey!

(Cut to the Cerebro room. Xavier is tracking a mutant; a green light suddenly appears in the Canada-US border. He takes off Cerebro and wheels to the others.)

Xavier: There's an odd energy signature in the border.  
Jim: Rogue, Kurt, and I will check it out. Rogue and I know that place like the back of our hands thanks to combing it for Wraith's base, and Kurt's 'porting should come in handy.  
Xavier: All right, but be careful.

(Cut to the garage as Liger, Rogue, and Nightcrawler hop onto a motorcycle Yuriko bought for Jim. They ride off to the border. Cut to a snowy area of town. Liger stops and sniffs the air.)

Liger: This is something I've never smelled before. It smells toxic. (He takes another sniff.) Gun powder. At least someone tried to fight back.

(They ride depending on the scent's trail until they find two large footprints inside a small crater.)

Nightcrawler: Oh, boy.

(They then follow the foot prints as they become more and more human. They eventually find a skinny brown haired man who is crying on a fallen log. The three of them dismount.)

Liger: Hey, Bub, you seen a giant man with freakish strength come by here, did ya?  
Man: Just leave me alone!!  
Liger: Look... (He suddenly stops and gets a good sniff. He suddenly puts his hand to the man's neck and holds his claws to his throat.) You smell toxic! Who are you?!!  
Man: Please, for your own sake. Leave me alone.  
Liger: Look, these claws are unbreakable and pretty darn sharp! If you don't tell me what I want to know, I'll cut your head off.

(The man's eyes suddenly become greenish-yellow with red irises. He then punches Liger into a tree. When Liger looks up, he sees the man turn into a great green monster.)

Liger: Uh-oh. You wouldn't happen to still want to talk this out, would ya?

(The monster punches Liger several miles away.)

Nightcrawler: Wait for us!!!

(He grabs Rogue, and they teleport to where Jim is, a large area covered in pine trees.)

Rogue: Jim, are you okay?  
Jim: I will be in a minute. (He grabs his arm, and moves it around until he relocates it.) After the second time, you kind of get used to it.

(Suddenly, the monster appears again. He lunges at Liger. Liger jumps at the monster and plunges his claws into the monster's chest repeatedly. The monster then grabs Liger by the arm and flings him onto the ground. He then pummels him deeper as he yells.)

Monster: Little Man leave Hulk alone!!!!  
Nightcrawler: Did he just say "Hulk"?  
Rogue: Yup.  
Nightcrawler: We're doomed.

(The Hulk eventually stops and yells out.)

Hulk: Hulk is strongest there is!!!

(As Liger begins to stir, though still groaning, Rogue takes off one of her gloves.)

Rogue: Why don't ya talk to a friendly therapist? (She grabs Hulk's arm and as he returns to his normal state, Rogue gets a muscle increase, slight but still enough to rib her sleeves and pant legs. She also turns green. She speaks in a slightly deeper voice than usual.) Rogue doesn't like this.  
Liger: Well, anything on this thing?  
Rogue: Little Man's name is Bruce Banner. Became Hulk when exposed to bright lights.  
Liger: Okay. Tell me that story again when you return to normal.

(As Rogue begins to retort, her eyes suddenly widen and close as she falls over.)

Liger: What was-?

(Suddenly, he gets a chest full of tranquilizers and Nightcrawler gets one in the stomach. As they both fall over, Liger stays awake long enough to hear a familiar voice.)

Deadpool: Hey, Jim! It's me, Deadpool! I shot you.

(Opening his eyes, he gets a brief glimpse of Deadpool with Sabertooth and Mystique.)

Liger: Oh... shoot.

To Be Continued.


	2. Hulk Smash! Part 2

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 6**

Episode 2: Hulk Smash Part 2

(It opens with Jim becoming conscious in a rebuilt Weapon XI base. Before him stand Magneto, Mystique, Sabertooth, Deathstrike, and Deadpool.)

Magneto: Good. You three are awake.

(He looks over and sees Kurt and a still sleeveless and pant legless Rogue strapped onto metal X's by their wrists and ankles.)

Jim: What do you want with me?  
Magneto: You were just bonuses. I want Dr. Banner.  
Jim: What for?  
Magneto: To give him an offer.  
Jim: Let me guess, you want him to join you, or you're gonna kill him?  
Magneto: Actually, I'm going to help him, whether or not he joins me is all up to him.  
Rogue: Yeah, right. And I'm going to be the next Miss Mississippi.  
Deadpool: Well, with that outfit, you got my vote. Maybe a little more exposed with the stomach.  
Kurt: Dude, that's my sister you're talking about.  
Deadpool: Yeah, but what a body! If I was a few decades younger... (Mystique gives him a death glare.) Sorry, when I see a woman's ass, it's kind of hard to turn the charm off. Also, if I shoot her in the ass.  
Magneto: Enough of this. It's time we talked with Dr. Banner.

(Everyone except Deadpool leaves. As Deathstrike leaves, she looks sadly at Jim. Jim doesn't even glance at her.)

Deadpool: Man, wait 'till Nos finds out you're here. Ever since you guys' fight, he's hated you, I mean Sabertooth and I hate you too, but he _really_ hates you. By the way, have you still got that unbreakable skull?

(He holds his gun to Jim's head and fires. It only goes in a quarter of the way.)

Jim: Ouch.  
Deadpool: Oh, crap.

(Cut to Dr. Banner's cell as Magneto comes in.)

Dr. Banner: Please, let me go! You don't know how dangerous the Hulk is! If you try to use him, he'll attack everything, not just what you want him to attack!  
Magneto: Dr. Banner, you misunderstand me. I want to help you gain control of the Hulk.  
Dr, Banner: What do you mean?

(Cut to the captured X-Men as Nos appears.)

Nos: Hello, Liger. You think I'd just let it slip that you humiliated me in combat? No. I'm going to finish you nice and slow.

(Suddenly, he coughs up blood as he falls over, and Deathstrike is standing behind him with her claws out.)

Jim: What are you doing?  
Deathstrike: I may want you on the same side as me, but not like this!

(She frees all three of them.)

Deathstrike: Get out of here!  
Jim: Wait! Where's Banner?!  
Kurt: Are you crazy?! One blown temper, and we'll all be kissing pavement!  
Rogue: No, Jim's right. We can't let the Hulk become one of Magneto's pawns.

(They run to his cell, but he's not there, and there's no sign of a struggle.)

Jim: Okay, let's try the enhancer. (They port to the enhancer, where Magneto is standing with Deadpool, Sabertooth, and Mystique as Dr. Banner goes in.) Banner, wait!!!

(The door closes.)

Magneto: Too late Liger. The Hulk is mine now.

(After a few moments, Dr. Banner comes out unchanged.)

Magneto: How do you feel?  
Dr. Banner: Not all that different from before.  
Magneto: I've put the Hulk under your will. Call him forth.

(Dr. Banner closes his eyes, and he suddenly turns into a grey version of the Hulk.)

Grey Hulk: Uh. Yes, I'm in complete control.  
Magneto: Good. I have just one favor to ask. (He turns to the X-Men.) Take care of them for me if you would.  
Grey Hulk: It would be my pleasure.  
Liger: Uh-oh.  
Nightcrawler: "Uh-oh"? What do you mean, "Uh-oh"?

(The Grey Hulk runs at Liger, and slams him into the wall and chokes him. As Liger loses conscious, the Grey Hulk turns to Rogue, and sees that she's crying. He then turns to a Liger that actually looks a few moments away from dying before he lets go. He then turns to Magneto.)

Grey Hulk: You lied to me! You made me think Little Man was my enemy!  
Nightcrawler: Did he just say...?  
Liger: Look's like the green monster's breaking through.

(The Hulk slowly turns from grey to green as he continues.)

Hulk: Hulk rip off metal man's head!!

(Deadpool shoots him a few times before the Hulk simply steps on him.)

Deadpool: Ugh. This running gag's getting a little old if you ask me.

(Sabertooth lunges at the Hulk, but the Hulk grabs him by the foot and throws him into Mystique. He then runs off.)

Nightcrawler: Hulk, wait for us!

(They teleport away as Deadpool, Sabertooth, and Mystique pick themselves up.)

Magneto: I don't care if you have to kill them or not, but bring me back the Hulk!  
Deadpool: No prob, Boss. Who's to say no to a little premeditative murder? (Wide shot of the Brotherhood.) Strike a pose!!

(Cut to the Hulk running as the X-Men catch up.)

Nightcrawler: So, how's life as a giant super-strong person?

(The Hulk just continues running until they reach a large pit. He jumps over it.)

Liger: I'm guessing not that bad until he becomes normal again.

(Suddenly, they hear the Hulk yell.)

Rogue: Oh, boy.

(They run and see Sabertooth and Mystique fighting the Hulk. As the three of them are about to join in, Deadpool holds a gun to Rogue's head.)

Deadpool: Move and you'll end up like Robin Williams' girlfriend in _The Fisher King_. (Then with lightning quick reflexes, Jim cuts the gun into pieces.) Nooo! That was my favorite gun!

(Liger then kicks him away and runs to help the Hulk. He stabs Sabertooth, and Rogue grabs Sabertooth's arm and goes hairy again. She then beats up Mystique.)

Liger: Come on, Bub! Let's get out of here!

(Suddenly, Deadpool appears and puts a grenade inside the Hulk's mouth.)

Deadpool: Who wants snacks?! You do!

(When it goes off, the four of them are thrown into a wall.)

Deadpool: Do you think we got him?  
Liger: Bub, you just made him way angrier.

(The Hulk appears unscathed.)

Hulk: Talking Man hurt Hulk! Hulk rip off Talking Man's head.

(Liger grabs Deadpool by the throat.)

Deadpool: Hey, Liger. C'mon. I'm you're old Uncle Wade! You wouldn't-  
Liger: Oh, yes I would!

(He throws Deadpool at the Hulk, and the Hulk slams him into the ground. Eventually, the four of them make it to the building's main support beam. Hulk grabs it with both arms.)

Liger: That's it buddy! Bring this whole place down! (Hulk then turns to Liger as he rips it out.) Uh-oh.

(The Hulk swings the beam at Liger, and he's thrown into a pile of snow outside the base. Hulk jumps to his position, and Rogue and Nightcrawler follow quickly behind him. Cut to the base as the Brotherhood members that were in there becomes conscious again.)

Sabertooth: You want us to follow them?  
Magneto: No! If I never see that green Neanderthal again, it'll be too soon!  
Deadpool: Then you might not wanna look at the top of that cliff, 'cause the Hulk and Jim are duking it out.  
Deathstrike: Oh, my baby! We've got to help him!  
Deadpool: Too late! Rogue grabbed the Hulk's ankle.

(Rogue is all Hulked out again as she grabs Banner, and Nightcrawler and Liger get on top of her shoulders.)

Rogue (deep voice): Where we drop off Little Man?  
Liger: How about Michigan?

(Kurt teleports them away. Cut to the mansion as Jim, Rogue, and Kurt explain what happened.)

Professor: You did a good thing, helping Dr. Banner and then letting him go. All of you have come a long way from when we first met.  
Kurt: Ja! Especially Jim!

(Jim punches Kurt hard in the shoulder.)

Kurt: Ow!

The End.


	3. Return of Captain America

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 6**

Episode 3: Return of Captain America

(It opens with Remy and Jim fighting it out in the Danger Room. Jim uses his claws, and Remy uses his powers to make his staff invincible, and cause great damage with every hit, the only problem is, he can't get a hit in. Eventually, Jim catches the staff with his claws.)

Jim: I'm sure you'll be able to defeat me Gambit. Some day.

(Suddenly, the Professor speaks out through the PA.)

Professor (PA): Everyone, come to the living room. There's something I want you to see.

(When the X-Men arrive in the living room, they see a news broadcast that involves the Red Skull holding Mayor Kelly hostage.)

Jim: Who's the dude with the bad sun burn?  
Logan: He's the Red Skull. Unfortunately, there's only one person who can stop him.  
Remy: Who?  
Logan: Captain America.  
Laura: Kelly's doomed.  
Nick: Not necessarily.

(Nick walks in with a mobile cryogenic suspension chamber.)

Nick: All we need to get Rogers up and fighting again is a drop of Mutant blood.  
Logan: I'll do it.

(He grabs a needle, injects it into one of his veins, pulls the needle out, and hands it to Furry.)

Nick: Thanks.

(He turns off the chamber and injects Captain America with it. He wakes up and stares at the X-Men.)

Captain America: Logan?  
Logan: Hey Cap. Ready to kick the Red Skull's butt with an old friend and his friends?  
Captain America: You know it, Logan.

(Cut to Bayville City Hall as the X-Men arrive with Captain America.)

Captain America: Skull! Stand down, and we won't harm you!  
Red Skull: Ah. Captain America. It's been a long time. You've aged very well.  
Captain America: And you've aged horribly.

(Red Skull grins and holds his gun to Kelly's head when suddenly; Liger appears behind him and slices the gun into pieces.)

Liger: Hey Skull. I'm the son of the best friend of your worst enemy. Nice to meet you.

(Skull tries to punch Liger, but he counters with his own punch that almost breaks Skull's hand.)

Red Skull: Ahh!

(Liger then holds his claws to Skull as he pulls Kelly away and roughly pushes him towards his office.)

Kelly: What's your angle in this?!  
Liger: Saving your ungrateful life!  
Kelly: Why you-  
Policemen: Come on, Mayor Kelly! We've got to get out of here!

(Captain America and the Red Skull have a brutal one-sided fight. Cap blocks all of Skull's blows and eventually knocks him out with a discus throw with his shield.)

Cyclops: Oh, man! I've always wanted to see that!!  
Wolverine: Eh. It gets pretty routine when you work with him.

(Cut to the mansion as Xavier explains the aftermath.)

Professor: Seeing us work together with Captain America has greatly raised the local area's opinion of us. Though Kelly still supports the Registration Act.

(Jim rubs his hands over his eyes as if the team had only won a minor battle in a great war.)

Rogue: You wanna talk, Jim?  
Jim: No. I'm-I'm going out for a soda.

(He rides off on his bike when suddenly, the bike floats into the air, up so Jim can see eye-to-eye with Magneto.)

Magneto: Hello, Liger.  
Jim: Magneto! What do you want?!  
Magneto: I can tell you are reaching the limits of what Charles' philosophy can teach you, allow me to complete your training.  
Jim: Why should I do that?!! There's no way you can threaten me into joining you!!  
Magneto: What about Rogue?

(Jim unsheathes his claws, but he can't let go of the bike to attack.)

Jim: What do you mean?!!!  
Magneto: She'll have to choose Gambit over you.  
Jim (calming down): What?  
Magneto: Your Mutation makes you practically immortal. Rogue isn't. She'll die, and you'll live on carrying the wound of either losing her to death, or to Gambit.  
Jim: You-you're lying!!  
Magneto: Am I? Just think about all the horrible things in your life. Your mother. The War. Knowing that the woman you love will one way or the other be stolen away. I can make all your fears go away. Join me, and I'll either make you mortal, or make Rogue immortal.

(Jim lowers his head in docility.)

Jim: I swear myself to the Brotherhood of Mutants.

To Be Continued.


	4. Betrayal

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 6**

Episode 4: Betrayal

(It opens with Jim putting a device into his ear that allows him to communicate with Magneto, but is completely invisible to the naked eye, and installed with a thought-proof chip.)

Jim: I'm about to enter.  
Magneto (device): Good.

(Jim enters. Rogue runs up to him and hugs him.)

Rogue: Jim! I was worried about you. (She suddenly gets a good look at his eyes.) Is something wrong?  
Jim: No. Everything's fine.

(Cut to the next day at school. Laura and Kurt are whispering to each other.)

Magneto (device): They're speaking against you, Jim. (His eyes gain a yellowish tint as he continues to watch and listen.) They want you out of the X-Men.

(Cut to when Laura was yelling at Jim.)

Laura: All you are is a big jerk!

(His eyes grow narrower. Suddenly, Rogue taps his shoulder.)

Rogue: Jim? Aint ya hungry?  
Jim: Yeah. Thanks.

(He takes a couple bites of his food and puts the fork down as Rogue looks on worryingly.)

Kurt: What's up with him?

(Cut to Yuriko's office as she calls Jim in.)

Yuriko: Anything, Dear?  
Jim: The prof is trying to keep the president on our side of the Registration Act. Everyone else is just living their lives.  
Yuriko: Good. (Suddenly sweet like she was talking to a seven year old.) Would you like a cookie? I grabbed some on the way here. (Jim grabs one, and only eats a few bites of it. He then pockets the rest.) Honey, even we need to eat.  
Jim: I'll eat the rest later.

(Cut to the mansion as Jim lounges on the couch doing nothing. Jean comes up to him.)

Jean: Hey, Jim! We're playing a game of baseball! Do you wanna come?  
Jim: No thanks.

(As the others come back, Rogue and Remy walk over to him.)

Remy: How's life as a couch potato, Mon Frere?  
Rogue: Remy! Jim, are you sure you're alright? You've been acting weird ever since you came back home.  
Jim: I'm fine.

(As Rogue leaves, Jim feels bad about brushing Rogue off, so he goes over to say he's sorry. Cut to Rogue and Remy as they're talking to each other.)

Remy: How are you?  
Rogue: I've been fine, but I'm worried about Jim. He's never been this way. It's like something inside of him's dyin'. (Suddenly, Remy goes in and kisses her on the lips, she half receives when she sees Jim starring at them. His face getting as angry as when he fought Sabertooth before the skirmish at the White House. She quickly pulls away and runs after Jim as he storms out, but he leaves before she can get to him. She continues to half-scream, half-cry after him.) Jim!! JIM!!!!!!!!

(Cut to Jim walking to the Brotherhood house as he communicates with Magneto.)

Jim: I want a reassignment, NOW!!!!  
Magneto (device): Of course, and I promise, you can kill Gambit when the time comes, but hold it in as best you can.  
Jim: Thanks. I'll be staying with my mother.

(When he arrives at the Brotherhood's house, he knocks on the door, and Yuriko opens the door. When she sees the hurt look on his face, she runs up and hugs him.)

Yuriko: Oh, my poor baby! Tell Mommy what happened.  
Jim: Mom, please talk to me without acting like I'm still a little kid.  
Yuriko: Oh, of course, Honey. What happened?  
Jim: Rogue's with Gambit.  
Yuriko (raging): I'll kill him for breaking my baby's heart!!  
Jim: No. I will.

To Be Continued.


	5. Liger's Revenge

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 6**

Episode 5: Liger's Revenge

(It opens with Liger listening to a hologram of Magneto in the Brotherhood's house.)

Magneto (hologram): Become the animal. Embrace your other side.

(Jim opens his eyes as they flash a golden color before returning to normal. Yuriko comes in wearing an apron.)

Yuriko: Jim, dear. It's dinner time.  
Jim: Later, Magneto.

(He appears to have gained some of his appetite back. Although he's still eating significantly less than usual.)

Lance: Hey, Liger how's the book version of _The Lord of the Rings_?  
Jim: Pretty good. The walking parts bore me a little, but it's still pretty cool.  
Yuriko: Alright you boys, eat your breakfast. Jim and I have to get to school. You want a ride honey?  
Jim: Nah. I've already grabbed my bike from the mansion. Thanks though.

(Cut to Jim and Rogue's theatre class. The teacher hands them out another scene to do. Rogue and Jim get _The Lion King_.)

Rogue: Hey Jim, can we talk about last week?  
Jim: Why? It's perfectly obvious. You chose Remy.  
Rogue: No, I didn't. He kissed me!  
Jim: It takes two people to tango Rogue! Not one!

(Cut to the park as they sit down with the scripts and rehearse. Kitty's waiting to catch a ride from Rogue as she was able to talk Scott into letting her use his car, and Lance as he and Jim had gotten into the habit about discussing _The Lord of the Rings_.)

Jim: "Isn't this a great place?"  
Rogue: "It is beautiful, but I don't understand somethin'. If you've been alive all this time, why didn't you come back to Pride Rock?"  
Jim: "Well, I needed to get on my own, live my own life, and I did and it's great!"

(As they continue to read the lines, it subtly morphs into a conversation of Jim returning to the mansion.)

Rogue: "We really need you at home."  
Jim: "No one needs me."  
Rogue: "Yes we do! You're the king!"  
Jim: "Nala, we've been through this! I'm not the king! Scar is.  
Rogue: "Simba, he let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands."  
Jim: "What?"  
Rogue: "Everythin's destroyed! There's no food, no water! Simba if you don't do somethin' soon everyone'll starve!"  
Jim: "I can't go back."  
Rogue: "Why?"  
Jim: "You wouldn't understand."  
Rogue: "What wouldn't I understand?!"  
Jim: "It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata."  
Rogue: "What?"  
Jim: "Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here. You see sometimes bad things happen, and there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?"  
Rogue "Because it's your responsibility!"  
Jim: "Well what about you!! You left!"  
Rogue: "I left to find help, and I found you. Don't you understand? You're our only hope!"  
Jim: "I can't go back."

(Suddenly, Rogue stops reading the script but talks like she is.)

Rogue: What's happened to you? You're not the Jim I remember.  
Jim: You're right. I'm not. Now are you satisfied.  
Rogue: No. I'm just disappointed.  
Jim: You know, you're starting to sound like the professor.  
Rogue: Good. At least one of us is.  
Jim: Listen, you think you can just walk up to me after breaking my heart and tell me how to live my life?!!! You don't even know what I've been through!  
Rogue: I would if you'd just tell me!  
Jim: Forget it!!!  
Rogue: Fine!!!

(They walk off, and then walk immediately back to the bench.)

Jim: Same time same place?!!!  
Rogue: Okay!!!

(They then walk off again, but then quickly change directions.)

Jim: The house is this way.  
Rogue: The car is this way.

(Cut to later that night. the Professor has sent Gambit over to try and figure out whether or not Jim actually joined the Brotherhood when Jim appears and unsheathes his claws.)

Jim: Hello Mon Frere.  
Gambit: With friends like you, who needs enemies?

(They exchange blows in an extremely even fight until Gambit arrives at a jagged and dangerous side of the hill the house is on. As he's about to fall, Jim grabs his trench coat, pulls him up, and holds him right over the edge.)

Jim: Good-bye Gambit.

(Jim lets go of Gambit, and he falls down the hill, at the very least breaking half of his bones on the impact. Cyclops arrives and looks up at Jim, looking down at him and Gambit.)

Cyclops: I knew you couldn't be trusted!!

(As Cyclops prepares to fire, Gambit groans. Knowing that Gambit's life is more important, Cyclops lifts up Gambit and walks away. Jim looks on half-triumphant, half-disgusted with himself.)

To Be Continued.


	6. Moment of Truth

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 6**

Episode 6: Moment of Truth

(It opens at the mansion as Cyclops informs the team about what happened to Gambit.)

Cyclops: We have to stop him.  
Rouge: He's not some animal!! We have to try and reach out to him!  
Professor: I know that it might be hard fighting our friend, but until we can reach out to him, we have no choice.

(Cut to Magneto arriving at the house. Jim bows down before him like Anakin bowed down to Palpatine.)

Jim: Hello, sir.  
Magneto: It is time to prove your loyalty. Gyrich is going to be in Bayville to talk to Kelly about how to pass the Registration Act. Without Gyrich, the Registration Act will die.  
Jim: You-you want me to kill someone?  
Magneto: It is for the greater good.

(Cut to the next morning. Rogue walks over to the Brotherhood's house and knocks on the door. Yuriko answers, but addresses her like Mrs. Weasley addresses Hermione in _The Goblet of Fire_.)

Yuriko: Rogue.  
Rogue: Look, Mrs. Howlett, I really need to see Jim.  
Yuriko: I suppose so.

(Jim comes out, and Yuriko stares distrustfully at Rogue through the window until Magneto subtly closes the blinds.)

Yuriko: Why'd you do that?! What if she tries to attack him?!  
Magneto: This may work to our advantage. Jim may very well convert Rogue to our cause.

(Cut to Jim and Rogue talking. Rogue's trying to talk him into coming back to the X-Men.)

Rogue: Jim, this isn't you. You're not one of these geeks. Come back home.  
Jim: I'm doing all this to save you!  
Rogue: From what?! All you're doin' is destroyin' the reasons that I'm havin' so much trouble decidin' between you and Remy!  
Jim: With Magneto's teachings, that won't be a problem anymore. Soon, I'll be able to make you live as long as I will, and together we can stop all the pain and suffering.  
Rogue (beginning to cry with realization): I don't know you anymore. You're not the man Cassidy introduced to me.  
Jim (after a long pause): The X-Men turned against me. Don't you turn against me!  
Rogue: Jim, you're breakin' my heart. You're goin' down a road I can't follow.  
Jim (suddenly reserved): Because of my father?  
Rogue: Because of what you're doin'!! Please, we all want you home.  
Jim (raging): LIAR!!!! You brought my father here to kill me!!

(He holds his claws out, and Wolverine fights him. Jim eventually stabs Wolverine in the stomach and tosses him to Rogue. He then walks back into the house before Rogue can say another word. Cut to the mansion.)

Professor: I was able to get a glimpse into Jim's mind. His entire point of view is being twisted by Magneto. He also plans to attack Gyrich in a few days. We all must participate in stopping this.  
Nightcrawler: Yes Professor. But how are we gonna stop someone like Jim?

(Cut to the day of the attack. Jim is about to enter the apartment Gyrich is in when the Professor talks to him telepathically.)

Professor (telepathically): Jim, don't do this. You're not a killer.

(Magneto suddenly appears.)

Magneto: You must strike! Or else all of us will be moved into camps and exterminated!  
Professor (telepathically): It won't be that way.  
Magneto: Charles is trying to reconvert you isn't he? (He turns to the general area.) Why not come out where I can see you Charles?!!

(The Professor comes up, still trying to talk to Jim, but now doing it verbally.)

Professor: Jim, I know what kind of person you are. This isn't you. What Magneto's doing to you is turning you into someone who would attack someone he loves without any second thoughts.  
Magneto: He's lying! He's too cowardly to do what must be done!  
Professor: Look inside yourself Jim! You're destined for more than what Magneto is trying to groom you for.

(Magneto shoves his wheel chair away so that the Professor gets a bad bump on the head.)

Magneto: Now kill Gyrich!

(Jim has his claws out, but before he attacks, he thinks about Rogue and a few nights ago. He really was dangerously close to attacking her. He then thinks about how Magneto manipulated the Hulk into serving him. He retracts his claws and turns to Magneto.)

Jim: No.  
Magneto: Fine. I'll have to rely on Plan B. Nos!

(Nos appears ready to attack Kelly. Jim runs up to him, and stabs Nos in the chest again. He then tosses him into a building so that he gets a bad concussion. He then walks up to Magneto and looks at him face to face as the other X-Men arrive.)

Jim: Magneto, I quit.  
Magneto: Fine.

(He puts his hand forth, and Jim begins to scream in pain as small grey dust begins to rise from his body.)

Shadowcat: What's he doing?!  
Beast: I may be wrong, but Magneto appears to be drawing out the Adamantium from Jim's bones.

(Jim continues to scream as the amounts of Adamantium that come out of him become larger.)

Rogue: Stop! Stop it!! You're killing him!!!  
Magneto: That's the idea.

(Eventually, he pulls out all of Jim's Adamantium, and he falls to the ground unconscious. Magneto then flies off. Rogue runs up to him.)

Rogue: Jim? Jim?!  
Jim (weakly): Hello.

(She carries him back to the mansion, and Wolverine wheels the Professor back to the mansion. Cut to the mansion as Jim is still groaning from the Adamantium being withdrawn. Remy appears and sits next to him.)

Remy: Hey, just so you know, it was me who initiated that kiss. I was tryin' to get her on my side.  
Jim: Thanks for telling me. Is she still mad?  
Remy: Oh, yes.

(Rogue walks by.)

Rogue: Hello Remy.  
Remy: Hello.  
Jim: Hey Rogue.  
Rogue: James.  
Remy: Your name's James?  
Jim: Well, m full name is James Howlett Jr. After taking a peak at my dad's files. (Pause) I'm-I'm sorry for throwing you off that cliff.  
Remy: No problem Mon Frere.

(Cut to Rogue in the kitchen. She's still hurt that Jim left, but she smiles a little over the fact that Jim's back.)

The End.


	7. Trust Issues

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 6**

Episode 7: Trust Issues

(It opens at the mansion as Laura and Howler are playing tug-a-war with one of Kitty's socks. Eventually, it rips and Howler gets the large half.)

Laura: Ah, darn!! I lost again!  
Kitty: Hey! Why don't you play tug-a-war with your own socks?!  
Laura: I don't wear socks, and Rogue won't let me use hers.

(Jim knocks on the door.)

Laura: Come in!

(As Jim comes in, Howler runs up, and licks him all over. Jim actually laughs for the first time since the Brotherhood incident.)

Jim (while laughing): Okay, boy! Okay!  
Laura: So, what do you want?  
Jim: I wanted to speak to Rogue.  
Laura: Oh, she's down stairs already.  
Jim: Later. (Pause) Kitty, what did you do to your sock?  
Kitty: It was Laura and Howler!!!  
Jim: Oh. Tug-a-war?  
Laura: Yup! I can't believe I keep losing to him!  
Jim: Oh, well. It could be worse. You could have lost to a chicken.

(He walks downstairs where Rogue is eating a piece of toast. As Jim walks towards her, she shifts herself so that she doesn't have to look at him.)

Jim: Still mad? (Rogue doesn't respond.) Rogue. I'd like to talk to you.  
Rogue (feigning indifference): Alright. Let's start with the big question. Why'd you go?  
Jim: Magneto said that if you ended up with me, you'd be miserable because I'd stay the same and you'd age until you died. He said he could allow me to be mortal, or else make you immortal.  
Rogue: Well you're back, and everyone seems to be pretty happy about it.  
Jim: Not everyone.

(He puts his hand on her shoulder, but she quickly shoves it off.)

Rogue (tearing up): How could you leave us like that?  
Jim: I know I should have known better, but I was angry, and I let Magneto twist me.  
Rogue (turning angry): The X-Men don't need another Mutant like you, and neither do I.

(She walks off, and Jim puts his hand over his eyes. Cut to a press conference as Gyrich prepares to make an announcement.)

Gyrich: My fellow Americans, I'm going to run for congress! It's the only way to stop these Mutant monsters!!  
Reporter: Excuse me sir, Ned Leads of the Daily Bugle! Didn't the X-Men save your life just last week?  
Gyrich: They were just fighting over who'd kill me! They simply had to abandon the plan when too many of their men got hurt! The Mutants must be controlled! They're a disgrace to the human race!  
Leads: Excuse me, sir! Do you realize that many Anti-Mutant sympathizers are beginning to compare you to Adolf Hitler?  
Gyrich: They're just too afraid of Mutant backlash! I assure you, the way we handle Mutants will be very democratic!  
Leads: But didn't you attack the White House just to push the Mutant Registration Act into the senate?!  
Gyrich: That was never proven! The X-Men got off on a simple technicality, but let me assure you, the next time the X-Men commit a crime, they won't wiggle away from it!

(Cut to the mansion as the X-Men are watching the conference on television. Jim is talking to Lance on the phone after the first few minutes as he's gotten sick of politics.)

Jim: So, what'd you think of the Nazgul? (Pause) I know! They sounded so creepy. Wouldn't you hate to fight one of them?! (Pause) Ditto! (The Professor stares at him in a silent, but stern request.) I gotta go. Later.

(He hangs up and puts the phone back in his jacket as the conference continues, with Gyrich saying more about what he plans to do about Mutants. Jim looks at Rogue, who is in the kitchen as she couldn't stand to listen to Gyrich again. Jim walks up next to her.)

Jim: Rogue, can I sit here?  
Rogue: It's a free country, unless Gyrich wins the election.  
Jim: Rogue, I'm sorry for hurting you. I was stupid and thoughtless.  
Rogue: Yes, you were.  
Jim: But you said the X-Men don't need another person like me, but people like Gyrich are convincing me more and more that it's really the opposite. Rogue, will you at least start to help me rebuild our relationship?

(He puts his hand on Rogue's, and rubs it gently. Rogue doesn't resist.)

Rogue: Alright, but you're on thin ice, Jim.  
Jim: I understand.

(They both walk back to the living room to watch the rest of Gyrich's news meeting.)

The End.


	8. Power Switch

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 6**

Episode 8: Power Switch

(It opens with Rogue playing with Howler by tossing a ball between her hands and then throwing it.)

Rogue (as if Yuriko was talking to Baby Jimmy): Where's the ball? Where's the ball? (She throws it.) Fetch!

(Howler runs into Scott as he grabs the ball.)

Scott: Hey!  
Rogue: Sorry.

(Cut to Jim walking up in his X-Men uniform.)

Jim: Rogue, the prof wants us to check out an area where Mystique, Sabertooth, and Deadpool have been hanging out.  
Rogue: Alright. (Pause) Wait a minute. Just us?  
Jim: Yup.  
Scott: I think I should come too.  
Jim: Sorry, I've had to turn in my sidecar for a while because the suspension bolts were getting pretty iffy.

(Jim and Rogue go to the bike and ride off. Professor X comes in a few moments later.)

Scott: Professor, why'd you send those two alone? Something could happen.  
Professor: The main purpose of this mission is actually to re-strengthen Jim and Rogue's bond. Something in my heart tells me they have some part to play in the future of the X-Men, and the world.

(Cut to a secluded cove at the New York beach. Liger and Rogue slowly get out and prepare to enter.)

Liger: I've got a bad feeling about this.  
Deadpool: Then you should really follow that feeling Jim!

(Deadpool arrives and shoots them in the shoulders with tranquilizers, and Jim gets an extra few to make them affect him. Cut to them regaining consciousness in front of Magneto, and an odd laser weapon.)

Deadpool: Howdy, kids. Nice to see you woke up. Deathstrike would've killed me if you guys were killed. (He pauses. He then points to the camera.) What are you laughing about? I'm serious.  
Liger: Who are you talking to?  
Deadpool: No one important.  
Magneto: Now, I'd like to introduce you two to my X-Gene nullifier. I'm planning something important, and I don't want interference. Now, let's try this out.

(Mystique flicks the switch and a bright light engulfs the two of them, suddenly, something goes wrong with the laser, and it shorts out. As the laser stops firing, Liger and Rogue look at each other.)

Liger: You feel any different?  
Rogue: Well, I've got this annoying itch in my forearms.  
Liger: Hey I had that too when I was really little. (Suddenly, Rogue screams in pain and three bone claws emerge from her hands, which cuts them free. Rogue stares at them like James stared at his claws in _Wolverine_.) That was useful. (He then puts his hands into fists, but nothing happens.) Uh-oh.

(Sabertooth lunges at him, but when he grabs his face, Jim gets an odd picture in his head. A blonde 13 year old boy standing over the body of a dead man that looks a lot like a nineteenth century dressed Sabertooth with short hair. He has several scratches on his face and a very familiar expression on his face. Cut to after Jim gets the vision, Sabertooth is on the ground unconscious, and Jim looks down and sees that his glove fingers have ripped off, and his sleeves are damaged too.)

Rogue: What on Earth did you do?  
Liger: I think that machine did something to us.  
Rogue: What?  
Liger: I've got your powers, and you've got mine. (Pause) And Sabertooth's father was one twisted jerk.

(Cut to the others arriving. Rogue and Jim go to the Professor.)

Professor: Hmm. This is an odd thing to happen. We must also prepare for whatever Magneto's planning.  
Jim: Oh! He's planning on attacking Kelly! It was in Sabertooth's memory.

(As the others relax, Rogue sheathes and unsheathes her new claws.)

Jim: Could you stop that? I'm trying to read here.  
Rogue: Sorry.

(Kurt and Laura appear behind them, and they wink at each other. They then push Rogue and Jim onto the floor, and Jim's hand accidently brushes Rogue's cheek, and he sees several odd scenes. The first scene takes place with Rogue as a two and a half year old. A woman who looks like a middle-aged, and non-Goth version of Rogue is tickling her stomach.)

Rogue's mother (as sweet as Yuriko was to Jimmy): Does Anna like that? Yes she does. Yes she does!

(Suddenly, there's a large explosion. Mrs. Marie goes to check on Anna's father. After a few moments, Anna toddles to the door. She can't get to the handle, so she grabs a chair and climbs on. She climbs off after opening the door. She then walks down the stairs like Frodo went up the stairs to Shelob's lair.)

Anna: Mama? Mama? (She toddles to a small kitchen, and sees a sight that scares her witless.) MAMA!!!!!

(Cut to a paramedic and a police officer checking out the blast. Anna now has her classic white streak of hair. A female medic is holding her close as she cries.)

Anna (while crying): Mama.

(Mystique walks up to her in her Raven Darkholme disguise.)

Darkholme: Hey, I might know someone who is willing to take the girl in.

(Cut to three years later as Anna is wearing a long sleeve shirt and pants while talking to Irene.)

Anna: But why do I have to wear this, Irene?  
Irene: You've come up with a slight skin condition. You're skin's become very frail. You can't even risk too much direct contact with people. I'm sorry Anna.  
Anna: Okay.

(Cut to a montage of Rogue's scenes in _X-Men Evolution_ up to that moment.)

Rogue: STOP!!!

(Jim is shoved back and she has her claws out. Jim looks at her, almost gaping at the fact that such a care-free little girl had become the troubled teen that's standing in front of him.)

Jim: I'm sorry.

(Cut to the garage as Rogue and Liger prepare to save Kelly. They've now gotten used to each other's powers and ride off. Cut to City Hall as Sabertooth holds Kelly by the neck. Suddenly, Liger and Rogue appear. Rogue plunges her claws into Sabertooth's stomach as Liger takes Kelly to the police to get him to safety.)

Liger: Later, Kelly!

(Liger runs to Sabertooth and sucks some of the juice out of him. Sabertooth is prepared this time, and knocks Liger out as he jumps away. Suddenly, Rogue's claws disappear, and the cuts she gets from unsheathing her claws are still there. Suddenly, Liger groans until his claws return. They're still simply bone claws.)

Rogue: Well, we're back to normal, and I need a band-aid or two.

(Cut to later that evening as Jim sits down besides Rogue.)

Jim: Do you, I mean, do you still remember...?  
Rogue: Gas explosion.  
Jim: I'm sorry.  
Rogue: So, I guess you know everything.  
Jim: Yup. Which means, I have no excuse to not tell you everything. (He holds out his hand.) Your turn.

(Rogue stares at him. She grabs his hand and again sees Jimmy and Yuriko's capture, and their Adamantium bonding. She also sees Dr. Wilson's death. She also sees a new scene. A 10 year old Jim is running around Forrest Hills looking for something to eat when he sees a pie outside a window. When he tries to grab the pie, a strong but old arm puts his hand on his shoulder.)

Old man: Would you like a piece, little fella?  
Jim: Yes. Yes, thank you.

(The old man, his wife, and their nephew talk to him a little.)

Old man: My name's Ben Parker. This is my wife May, and our nephew Peter.  
Jim: Hello.  
Ben: So, where are you headed?  
Jim: I don't know, but I'm trying to find some family. I heard that one of my family members lives in Bayville.  
Ben: Oh. Why don't you stay here for a few days before you head off?  
Jim: Okay, thank you sir.

(Cut to several montages of Jim's life up to that moment, including Magneto's turning him to the Brotherhood. Rogue lets go and sees that Jim has gotten sullen.)

Rogue: So, I guess that's it then.  
Jim: Yup.  
Rogue: Did you really do all that because you didn't want to lose me?  
Jim: Yes.  
Rogue: Well, I think I'm finally ready to forgive you. (She kisses him on the cheek.) See ya later Jim.

(She walks off. Smiling a little and blushing.)

The End.


	9. Frienemies

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 6**

Episode 9: Frienemies

(It opens with Scott eyeing Jim distrustfully as Jim and Rogue play with Howler, who has grown a few inches.)

Jim: Hey Howler, which hand holds the treat?

(Howler licks Jim's right hand, and he opens it. Howler then eats the treat off his hand and pants happily.)

Rogue: Oh, aren't you the smartest little puppy in the world? Yes you are!

(She scratches the area behind his ear. Howler then runs to Scott, and drags him by his pants to the others.)

Jim: Hey Scott. How long have you been there?  
Scott: Not too long.

(There's an awkward silence as Jim and Scott's relationship is even worse since his return. Suddenly, Professor X arrives.)

Professor: Jim, Scott, I want you two to stop an assassination on Gyrich. Magneto was given some very uncomfortable memories by the Hitler remark at the news conference. He's sent Deadpool to kill him.  
Jim: You want both of us to fight him? Scott could take that goober alone without even needing his optic blasts.  
Scott: You're exaggerating.  
Jim: True. You'd probably need them since he's an expert marksman.

(Cut to a tall building in New York as Deadpool holds his gun out to shoot Gyrich right between the eyes. Suddenly, Cyclops and Liger appear.)

Liger: Hey Bub. You want Gyrich; you'll have to fight us.  
Deadpool: No problem.

(As he opens fire, he hums the TIE Fighter dog fight sequence.)

Cyclops: What is he...?  
Liger: Ask Deadpool no questions; you'll get no head-aches.  
Cyclops: Probably.

(Eventually, Liger destroys Deadpool's sniper rifle. Angered, Deadpool shoots him in the head at point blank range. Liger's thrown backwards by the attack.)

Deadpool: Looks like you won't make it to next season Jimmy-boy! (Suddenly, Liger moves again, and takes the bullet out of his head. When he does so, we see a flash of Adamantium.) Ah, crap!

(Liger unsheathes his claws again, and Cyclops sees that the Adamantium has been restored.)

Cyclops: Jim, how'd you-?  
Liger: Beats me.  
Deadpool: Well, it's been fun, but my target's just left, so that means I've got to head out.

(He throws a bomb at Cyclops, and he nearly falls off the building. Liger grabs him by the arm and pulls him back to solid ground.)

Cyclops: You saved me?  
Liger: Yes, genius. I'm on your side, for good this time. (He holds out his hand.) Frienemies?  
Cyclops: Frienemies.

(They shake hands, which quickly turns into a strength contest. Cut to the mansion as Jean, Scott, Rogue, and Jim are playing a game of truth or dare.)

Jim: I can't believe you guys talked us into this.  
Scott: What do you mean "guys"? Jean talked me into this too.  
Jean: All right, all right. Jim, truth or dare, how'd your mother treat you when you were with the Brotherhood?  
Jim: Dare.  
Jean: Okay, your dare is, you have to call your mother and say, "I love you, Mommy."  
Jim: I mean, "Truth! Truth!"  
Jean: Uh-uh. No turning back.  
Jim: Oh.

(Jim grabs his cell and calls the Brotherhood's house.)

Jim: Hey Lance, can I talk to my mother? (Pause) Thanks. Hey Mom. Well. Um... I-I... (He gulps.) I love you Mommy.

(Suddenly everyone in the room can hear Yuriko's voice.)

Yuriko: Oh, Honey! You've just made my whole life! I'm going to treat you and all your friends to a pizza party tomorrow night! Oh, my baby loves me!!  
Jim: Yeah. Bye Mom. (Pause) Yes, I know. (Pause) Yes. (Pause) Yes, Laura and I like meat lovers. (Pause) Yes. (Pause) Okay, I've got to- (Pause) Mom, I've really gotta- (Pause) Okay. (Pause) Okay, I'll stop by some time. (Pause) Yes, I'll bring Laura and Rogue. (Pause) Okay, bye. (He hangs up.) Jean, you're a twisted bitch, and I'm glad to call you my friend. Even if you made me say what I wanted to say in the most embarrassing way possible.  
Rogue: So, how's Mommy?  
Jim: Okay, that's the only one you get.  
Scott: Could you tell her I like ham and pepperoni pizza?  
Jim: And that's yours.

The End.


	10. Rescue Captain America

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 6**

Episode 10: Rescue Captain America

(It opens with Captain America walking out of the Bayville City Hall after failing to convince Kelly that the Registration Act is a bad idea. Suddenly, he hears a foot fall and prepares to attack when he's suddenly pumped full of tranquilizers. As he goes down, a blonde girl with the number 18 on her t-shirt easily picks him up and flies away. Cut to the mansion as Logan is playing poker with Jim, Rogue, Laura, Kurt, and, of course, Remy.)

Logan: I'll bet three semolians.  
Jim: I'll see your three, and I'll raise you five.  
Rogue: I'm out.  
Kurt: Too rich for my blood.  
Laura: Ditto.  
Remy: I'll make it 9.  
Logan: I'm out.  
Jim: Just you and me know. Call. What do you have?  
Remy: Full house.  
Jim: Wow, that's pretty good, but not good enough. Four aces.  
Remy: No. No! I've never lost at cards!!  
Jim: There's always a first time Gambit.

(Suddenly, Logan's cell phone rings. He picks it up.)

Logan: Hello? Fury?! What happened? Oh, no. We'll be there as soon as we can!  
Jim: What's wrong Dad?  
Logan: Cap's been captured.  
Laura: Looks like the X-Men have another adventure on our hands. Plus it's a chance to try out my new Mutant name. Talon!  
Rogue: I like that.

(Cut to a S.H.I.E.L.D. hellicarier as Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Gambit, Talon, and Liger walk to Fury's office.)

Wolverine: Where is he?  
Nick: According to surveillance, Rogers was captured by a Carol Danvers. She's a member of the American Nazi Party, and also goes by the name of Ms. Marvel. They have near impenetrable defenses. Only one person can help you get through.  
Liger: Who?  
Magneto: Me. (He walks up to them.) Captain America saved my life when I was a child. It's time I returned the favor.

(Cut to the Blackbird approaching the stronghold of Ms. Marvel. Magneto uses his abilities to deactivate the force-fields.)

Liger: He's good.

(Cut to the inside of the stronghold. It's crawling with Mutant Nazis. Everyone except Wolverine, Rogue, and Liger hold the Mutant Nazi's off. The other three make it to the area where Captain America is imprisoned. Ms. Marvel is there, with a skin tight leotard with sleeves, and a cape.)

Ms. Marvel: Hello X-Men. Do you want to be by my side when the furor's dream is realized?  
Liger: No. We came to save Cap.  
Ms. Marvel: Fool! Captain America is the reason that things are so bad. The humans in general are even worse than the Jews! They hunt down people who have done them no wrong!  
Wolverine: Yup, she's nuts.

(Ms. Marvel pounds Wolverine into a wall, and grabs Liger by the throat. Ms. Marvel laughs as she holds Liger by the throat. She actually begins to crush his throat.)

Ms. Marvel: Soon the Avian Mutants shall rule all!!

(As she continues to choke Liger, Rogue takes off her gloves and grabs Ms. Marvel's hand. She then pulls her hand away from Liger. They get caught into a grapple match as Liger holds his throat as it heals. As the struggle continues, Rogue realizes that she still doesn't have her gloves on. Suddenly, Ms. Marvel passes out completely. Rogue drops to her knees when she realizes that she's caused Ms. Marvel to go into a coma.)

Liger: Anna?  
Rogue: Just get away from me!! (Breaks down crying) Don't touch me. (Liger hands Rogue her gloves.) Thanks.

(As this happens, Wolverine breaks Captain America out of his cell with his claws.)

Wolverine: You okay, Cap?  
Captain America: I'm okay.

(Captain America carries Ms. Marvel as they run to help the others, but find everyone sitting around waiting for them to arrive.)

Talon: Good! Let's get out of here!

(Cut to the Blackbird as they leave the stronghold. Rogue is sitting in a corner starring at what she did to Ms. Marvel.)

Jim: Hey, Rogue-  
Rogue: I don't wanna talk about it.  
Jim: Well, if you need a shoulder to cry on, you know my address.

(Cut to Fury's office as he congratulates the X-Men for saving Captain America.)

Fury: Where's Rogue?  
Logan: She's still in the jet. She was really freaked out about what happened to Ms. Marvel.

(Cut to the Blackbird. Rogue is still in the same position as before. She's crying like she was that poor two and a half year old girl again.)

Rogue: Mama! I want to go back to before the accident Mama!!!

(She falls down crying.)

To Be Continued.


	11. Mental Problem

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 6**

Episode 11: Mental Problem

(It opens in the school gym. Rogue is wearing a coat over her normal gym clothes. Jim comes over. His gym clothes are a tank top, and sweat pants.)

Jim: Hey Rogue. Are you okay?  
Rogue: No. Marvel's memories are gone, but I still have her powers, and accodin' to Fury, she's only gettin' worse.  
Jim: Hey, you'll be fine.

(Rogue shoves Jim away, and accidently shoves him into the weight equipment, on the other side of the room.)

Rogue: Oh, my god!! What have I done now?!! (Screaming at the top of her lungs.) HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!!

(Yuriko runs into the room.)

Yuriko: What's the problem Rogue? (Suddenly she sniffs and grabs Rogue by her coat and shoves her into the wall.) What did you do to my son now?!!  
Rogue (crying uncontrollably): I didn't mean to. I just shoved him away a little, and he-he...

(She suddenly cries so badly that Yuriko becomes sympathetic and sets her down easily, and tries to console her.)

Yuriko: It's going to be okay, Rogue. Now, help me lift these weights off Jim. (Eventually, they get all the weights off, and Jim has a bad gash on his head that exposes his Adamantium skull.) Oh, my baby really has gotten his Adamantium back! I thought Deadpool was just joking! (She glances at a still teary Rogue as she stares at Jim's gash.) Which we can celebrate later.

(Cut to Jim as Jean and Scott help him into the car with a bandage on his head, and Rogue is helped in by Yuriko as she's still crying. By the time they reach the mansion, Jim's wound has healed up to a minor head-ache, and Rogue has calmed down. Cut to the Professor's office, he is talking to Rogue, and Jim's there to help in any way he can.)

Professor: So, I've finally figured out how to get your powers under control.  
Rogue: What? Please, Professor! Tell me!!  
Professor: You must accept the aspects of yourself you hate.  
Rogue: Huh?  
Professor: It's a psychological factor that keeps your powers out of your control. I'll be able to send your mind inside there to face those factors. Jim should go too to keep you on the path foreword.  
Rogue: And I'll get rid of Ms. Marvel's powers?  
Professor: No. Those belong to you now, but you'll have complete control of your natural abilities.  
Rogue: Okay.

(Rogue and Jimmy go to sleep holding hands so that Rogue and Jim can stay connected. Cut to Rogue's mind as she and Jim arrive there. They are in Rogue's parents' house. Anna is toddling down the stairs in a very familiar way.)

Rogue: No. No, not this day! Anything but this day Professor!! I can't go through this again! (She tries to go the opposite way as Anna toddles down, but Jim grabs her.) Let me go! Please let me go!  
Jim: No, you have to see this!  
Anna: Mama? Mama?

(Jim holds her hand as she walks into the room Anna goes in. Rogue's heart nearly stops beating seeing the sight that has haunted her dreams on and off for the last 14 and a half years. A stove in the kitchen with fire damage spreading from that to two bodies. One is a man, and the other is a female that looks a lot like Rogue.)

Rogue (crying like Anna that day.): Mama?! Why? Why did you have to leave? Why?  
Mrs. Marie (voice over): Baby Girl. I didn't mean to leave. But you can't keep dwelling on this, sweetie.  
Rogue: Mama?

(Mrs. Marie appears as she did when she was playing with Anna earlier that day.)

Mrs. Marie: I'm always gonna be a part of you, Anna. Just look inside yourself. (Pause) And Honey, (She takes out a handkerchief and rubs her face with it.) You're wearing too much make up.  
Rogue (embarrassed, but smiling): Mama! You're embarrassing me in front of my friend. Besides, I like this look.  
Mrs. Marie: Well there are two down and a few more to go. And you, young man. You better take good care of my Baby Girl.  
Jim: Yes, Mrs. Marie.  
Rogue: Ma, I haven't decided between him and Remy yet.  
Mrs. Marie: Oh, come on honey. We both know who's gotten into your life so much you can't-  
Rogue: Ma!  
Mrs. Marie: Oh, I get it. (Mrs. Marie whispers into her ear.) How's that?  
Rogue: That could work.

(Suddenly, the scene changes. Rogue is trapped in a plastic holding cell in nothing but her underwear. Jim tries to get in, but he can't break through.)

Rogue: What's goin' on now?! And where are my clothes?

(Gyrich appears and as he speaks, he turns into Apocalypse.)

Gyrich/Apocalypse: Animals don't need clothes. You're different. You don't deserve companionship. You are alone.  
Jim: Don't listen to him Rogue! I've been on the other side of this bubble all my life until I met you and the X-Men! Being different isn't bad. Look at Scott, and Kurt, and Dr. McCoy.  
Rogue: Jim's right. Being different isn't bad. 'Cause if I wasn't a Mutant, I couldn't do this!

(She grabs Gyrich/Apocalypse's face, and he disappears. The scene again shifts into a dark abyss. Rogue and Jim are now in their X-Men uniforms. Suddenly, a figure appears. It has Rogue's face, the Hulk's skin and muscle mass, toned down to Rogue-Hulk, Sabertooth's claws, fur and hair style, Liger's claws, and Cyclops' optic blast energy covering her eyes so they can't really see them very well.)

Liger: What are you?  
Creature (She has Ms. Marvel's voice): I am the embodiment of Rogue's powers. Call me, Chimera. If you want to control me, you'll have to defeat me. (She teleports behind Liger and stabs him in the back. He gasps as he falls unconscious and fades away, back into his own consciousness.) Now you're all alone again. Just like when you lost your dear Mommy.  
Rogue: Don't you dare use that against me!  
Chimera: What are you gonna do about it, Little Girl?  
Rogue: I'm gonna kick your ass!

(The two and a half year old Anna appears and puts her hand over her mouth.)

Anna: Ooh. Wogue swowe.

(Chimera lunges at Anna, but Rogue grabs her arm and lifts her up with her newly gained super-strength.)

Rogue: You shouldn't have attack a little girl! I'm gonna knock you to Oz!

(She flies up and throws Chimera into the ground. She then walks up to her.)

Rogue: now, let's set some ground rules. I'm in charge here. I say when I use you and when I don't understand?  
Chimera: Yes.  
Anna: Yay!

(Chimera and Anna disappear, and Rogue wakes up.)

Rogue: Hey Jim, thank you for being there for me. (Rogue hugs Jim.) And thank you Professor.

(She hugs him. Cut to Danger Room practice. Rogue's flying around without her gloves. She then grabs a Sentinel holo by the neck, and throws it at Jim who cuts its head off.)

Jim: Nice Rogue. You've got some great moves.  
Rogue: Thank you.

(Suddenly, the Hulk jumps at her. Rogue grabs him by the wrist and slams him into the ground. She then puts her hand on his forehead, and the Danger Room uses its holographic technology to make her look like Rogue-Hulk, as the hologram Hulk simply disappears.)

Remy: Nice Cheri. It's really cool how you've gotten control of your powers.  
Rogue: I know.

The End.


	12. Fantastic Adventure

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 6**

Episode 12: Fantastic Adventure

(It opens at the Baxter Building as Reed Richards, Susan Richards, and Ben Grimm are waiting for Johnny to arrive back from his sparring with Spider-Man. Suddenly, a metal bee flies in and spreads knock out gas powerful enough to make Ben pass out. Cut to Spider-Man and the Human Torch coming back. They find a video message on Reed's computer.)

Spider-Man: What could this be?

(Spider-Man activates it, and Doctor Doom appears.)

Doom: Hello Johnny. Your friends are now my prisoners. You can either run and hide like a coward, or come and face me.  
Torch: I'm gonna waste you Doom!!  
Spider-Man: Wait! We can't just waltz into Latveria. We need help, and I think I know just where to find it.

(Cut to the mansion as Spider-Man and Torch arrive.)

Spider-Man: Hey, Professor Xavier! We wanna talk to- Whoa!!

(An ice cold blast barely misses Spider-Man and hits Torch dead on so that he flames off and falls unconscious.)

Spider-Man: Ah, great.

(Iceman suddenly appears.)

Iceman: Hello. So you're Spider-Man. You should really call first.

(He blasts Spider-Man, but he easily dodges out of the way.)

Spider-Man: I would have, but I couldn't find your number.

(Suddenly, Liger appears and prepares to attack Spider-Man when he suddenly realizes that he smells familiar.)

Liger: Peter?  
Spider-Man: How'd you- I mean, Peter? Who's Peter?  
Liger: It's no use Spidey. You may not recognize me, but we met before. It's me, Jim. I spent a couple days with your aunt and uncle a few years ago.  
Spider-Man: You're an X-Man?! Well, good! At least now I know one familiar face.  
Liger: You can relax Drake. Parker and Storm won't bother us.

(Cut to the Professor's office as Spider-Man and Johnny explain why they're there.)

Professor: Hmm. I might be able to spare a few X-Men. (He pushes a button on his chair.) Jim, Laura, Kurt, Rogue, come in here, please. (The four of them appear.) I need you four to help these two get to Latveria and free the other three members of the Fantastic Four.  
Jim: I call pilot.  
Laura: I call the barf bag.

(Cut to Latveria as a cloaked Blackbird sneaks to Doom's castle. As they land in Doom's backyard, literally, they all creep out.)

Spider-Man: Okay, here's the plan. We need to get in there somehow without getting captured. Then all we have to do is get the other FF members free.  
Nightcrawler: No problem. I've got this.

(Nightcrawler teleports to the top of Doom's castle.)

Rogue: Kurt, no!  
Liger: Great. Now we have to rescue four people.

(Cut to the tallest tower of Doom's castle, he walks over to a force field that Kurt got automatically trapped in when he teleported to Doom's lair.)

Doom: Well, your friends seem determined. Let's see if we can stop them. Allow me to present, the ChameleonBot! It can project a holo-stasis field that gives it the appearance of anyone. (The ChameleonBot turns into Nightcrawler.) Go and find young Mr. Wagner's friends.  
Nightcrawler: Stop! You can't do this! It's inhuman!!  
Doom: I'm not interested in humane ways to capture people Mr. Wagner. I may even study those friends of yours. And don't try to teleport out, it's impossible to escape that force field. (He then walks over to three Adamantium cells that hold Reed, Susan, and Ben.) Soon I'll have a very great collection.

(Cut to the beginning of a great stair case that the remaining strike force is positioned at.)

Liger: Okay, no more brash decisions.

(Suddenly, the ChameleonBot Nightcrawler arrives.)

ChameleonBot Nightcrawler: Quick! I can take you to where Doom is holding the others.  
Torch: Sue!!  
Liger: No, you hot-head! Wait!!

(It's too late. Torch is frozen by a trap door, and falls into another.)

Talon: What is this, a fun house?  
Liger: Why, are you having fun?

(The four remaining heroes walk cautiously, keeping an eye out for traps. Suddenly, Spider-Man pulls Liger and Rogue down as a metal claw comes out of a trap door and grabs Talon.)

Liger: Sis!!  
Spider-Man: No! If you go after her, you'll be captured too. We have to think strategically.

(As they continue to walk up the stairs, Nightcrawler appears again. This time, Liger smells Nightcrawler's scent.)

Liger: It's the real deal!  
Nightcrawler: I was able to escape, but come on; we've got to get to the others!

(As they put their hands on Nightcrawler, two slots in his chest suddenly open up and release a gas that knocks the heroes out. Cut to Doom's lair as all the heroes are imprisoned in cells.)

Doom: Oh, too bad you didn't succeed, but I'll be more than willing to give you a consolation prize. If one of you can answer this riddle, I'll let that person go. "A box without hinges, key, or lid, yet golden treasure inside is hid."  
Liger: An egg.  
Doom: Very good. Now, you may either leave, or fight to try and save your friends. Either way you'll be back here sooner or later.

(Liger extends his claws and slices the machine controlling the cells. All of them are released. As Doom turns around, he sees the Thing standing over him.)

Thing: It's clobberin' time!

(He punches Doom so hard he goes through the wall.

Reed: Thanks for your help X-Men.  
Liger: No problem. If you ever need any more help, don't be afraid to ask.  
Spider-Man: Could you guys drop me off at Queens on the way back? My wife always gets worried if I don't make it to dinner.  
Talon: No problem, and I'm driving this time.  
Liger & Rogue: Oh, boy.

The End.


	13. Loki's Revenge Part 1

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 6**

Episode 13: Loki's Revenge Part 1

(It opens with Jim lying on the couch as Rogue comes by.)

Jim: So, surprised that we're gonna graduate?  
Rogue: Yeah. Nervous that you have to say something?  
Jim: Oh, yes.

(Remy comes in. He's holding his playing deck and shuffling it.)

Remy: So, you decided yet?  
Rogue: No, okay. With everything else that's happened recently, I've been kinda busy.

(Jim walks away to try and think about what he's gonna say when suddenly he grabs his head.)

Rogue: Jim?  
Remy: Mon Frere?

(Suddenly Jim vanishes in a green flash. Cut to Wolverine and Nightcrawler as they hear what Rogue said.)

Rogue: Kurt, can you teleport us to Jim?  
Kurt: Well, it may be difficult, but I think I can do it if I focus.

(Cut to a dim throne room made out of combination of stone and metal. Jim wakes up and finds himself in front of a skinny man in a green suit with a horned head piece.)

Man: Hello, James Howlett II  
Jim: Who are you?  
Man: I am Loki. I had my ally, the Enchantress call you here. As the great Odin sleeps, his city is protected by many great warriors. Soon the attacks will end thanks to my step-brother, Thor.  
Jim: So what do you want with me?  
Loki: I want your power to destroy Thor. It will surely end him.  
Jim: What makes you think I'd do that?  
Loki: Simple, the only thing holding you back is your humanity. Amora, prepare the spell.

(Enchantress uses her energy to encase Jim in a green energy. She then reaches into his chest, and pulls out a one year old baby. She then adds another spell to turn Jim into the Man-Liger again. She then puts a spell circle on his chest and uses it to make Loki able to control him.)

Enchantress: The spell is complete. He's your servant now, Loki.  
Loki: What of the child?  
Enchantress: I'll look after him; raised the right way, Liger's humanity could be a great servant.  
Loki: Very well. (He puts his hands into fists, and the Man-Liger does the same. He then looks up and the Man-Liger jumps away.) The end of my brother is nye.

(Cut to the X-Men as they have failed for the seventh time to teleport to Jim's location.)

Rogue: Why isn't this workin'  
Kurt: I'm a teleporter, not Cerebro! I'm doing the best I can.

(Suddenly, a blonde muscular man appears. He is dressed in great armor and wields a large hammer.)

Man: I know where thy friend is. An ally of mine hath said that my step-brother Loki has kidnapped your friend. "Tis only right that I bring you to Asgard to save him.  
Kurt: Wait a moment, are you Thor?  
Thor: Yes, little elf. Come, the longer we tally, the more dangerous the fight shall be!  
Remy: Huh?  
Rogue: Let's get the heck back to Asgard.  
Remy: Oh.

(Cut to Asgard as the Man-Liger is already in sight of the gates. It smashes through all of the opposition. Even the Warriors Three are beaten down. Sif is holding the gate as she waits for Thor to return.)

Sif: Young James, long hath Thor and I watched over thee. Thy destiny is not to fall into Loki's darkness.  
Man-Liger: RIAOOOORRRRR!!!!!!!!

(Sif charges at the Man-Liger with her sword. It's actually able to match the creature's claws. Then Thor, Wolverine, Rogue, Nightcrawler, and Gambit arrive.)

Rogue: Jim, stop!

(The Man-Liger changes targets and attacks Thor. Thor's able to keep him at bay.)

Thor: Young James, whatever spell Loki hath placed on you, your friends and I know that thou art too strong to be controlled!  
Loki (through Man-Liger): I'm afraid I'll have to disagree brother.  
Rogue: Let go of my friend, you creepy Yahoo!  
Loki (through Man-Liger (sarcastically)): Oh, I'm so scared.

(Cut to Loki's castle. Loki continues to control the Man-Liger through his movement as Enchantress looks after Jimmy. He's crying and beginning to cough. He also looks much paler than he should.)

Enchantress: Loki, the child is growing sick without his other half. We must unite them soon!  
Loki: In a minute.

(Cut back to the fight. Wolverine is stabbing the Man-Liger in the stomach to keep him away from Thor until he grabs Wolverine by the neck and throws him down.)

Loki (through Man-Liger): Anyone else?

(Gambit throws a few aces at the Man-Liger that explode on contact with him.)

Man-Liger: Riaor!!!

(The Man-Liger then grabs Gambit by the head and slams him into the nearby mountain side. Nightcrawler tries to grab him and teleport him a few miles away, but the Man-Liger grabs him and throws him into Rogue, who catches Nightcrawler easily.)

Rogue: You aint won yet Bull-Head  
Loki (through Man-Liger): Bull-Head. Now there's a real mastery of thy language.

(The Man-Liger's about to attack Rogue when he suddenly stops. Cut to Loki's castle.)

Loki: What's going on?  
Enchantress: The creature is refusing to attack the woman. The bond between them is breaking the spell. You're already battling for control of the Man-Liger's body.  
Loki: No!

(Cut to Man-Liger as it roars. Then again, it turns into Jim.)

Jim: Get out of my head you over-grown twig!!

(Cut to Loki's palace as Loki is thrown back.)

Enchantress: The one called Liger has broken free of two of the spells. He'll surely come after the babe.  
Loki: Not if the babe isn't here.  
Enchantress: Loki, no! This child is innocent. (Jimmy continues to cry and cough.) Besides Thor will obviously come with him.

(Cut to Jim putting on his Liger outfit as they talk about storming Loki's castle.)

Thor: The best thing to do is leave some here to defend the city. Liger and I will obviously be in the party that attack's Loki's stronghold, but we can allow two more to come.  
Rogue: I'm in.  
Gambit: Me too.  
Liger: Alright, let's head out. I wanna tear Loki in two.  
Sif: Thou art truly blood thirsty without thy other half aren't thou?  
Liger: Hey, I aint called Liger 'cause I'm pretty.

(As Thor, Liger, Rogue, and Gambit leave, Sif goes over to a still unconscious Nightcrawler.)

Sif: Young Kurt? Thou needs to awaken.  
Nightcrawler: No Mommy, I don't wanna go to school today, the other boys make fun of me.  
Wolverine: ELF! Wake up!  
Nightcrawler: Hey, where's everyone else?  
Sif: They hath gone off to save Young James' other half so that you can leave.  
Nightcrawler: Then what are we doing here?  
Sif: Thor hath charged us with protecting the city in his absence.  
Nightcrawler: Oh, boy.

To Be Continued.


	14. Loki's Revenge Part 2

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 6**

Episode 14: Loki's Revenge Part 2

(It opens with Sif, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Talon fighting two frost giants. Nightcrawler teleports behind one with Talon, and she stabs it in the neck, causing it to fall. Wolverine and Sif are a bit more foreword.)

Wolverine: Say good-bye to the overgrown yeti!

(He stabs the giant in its neck.)

Sif: Hast thou considered what you Midgard people call, "anger management therapy"?  
Wolverine: Why? I manage to get angry just fine.

(Cut to Thor, Rogue, Gambit, and Liger approaching Loki's castle.)

Thor: Alright here's the plan. I'll handle Loki, and you three try and get Amora to give you the babe.

(Cut to Loki's chamber as Amora tries to comfort a still crying Jimmy. He suddenly giggles when Thor and his companions arrive.)

Thor: Release the babe, brother, or suffer the wrath of Mjolnir!  
Loki: Surrender the boy, and I'll give you the babe.

(Liger unsheathes his claws.)

Liger: Look Bub, you're in no condition for bargaining. I say we cut Loki's head off and take the kid!

(Jimmy giggles as Rogue tries to stealthily approach Amora. Rogue puts her finger over her mouth to cause Jimmy to realize he needs to be silent. Jimmy stays quiet, but still smiles at Rogue coming. Eventually, she puts a hand on Amora's forehead, and she falls unconscious, and Rogue quickly grabs Jimmy.)

Rogue (sweet as honey and with a British accent): Thou art a babe of wondrous intelligence! Yea thou art. Yea, thou art! (Pause) What the heck am I sayin'?  
Thor: Anna hath saved the babe. Retreat!  
Liger: No! I'm gonna make this freak pay for taking me over!  
Rogue: Jim!  
Gambit: Go! I'll try and convince him to get out of here!

(Thor and Rogue leave, with Rogue using Amora's abilities to shield herself and Jimmy. Liger holds his claws to Loki.)

Liger: Hey Loki, I'm going to knock you back to Kansas!  
Loki: Thou hast a good sense of humor, mortal.

(He charges his energy for an attack as Liger charges at Loki.)

Gambit: Liger, pull back!!

(Gambit shoves Liger out of the way, but the repercussions of the blast throw him back to Asgard, where Rogue, Thor, and Jimmy are already at.)

Talon: Aww. Jim looks so cute as a baby. Do you think we could keep him like this?  
Wolverine: Kid.  
Talon: Sorry.

(Suddenly Liger flies into the gate.)

Nightcrawler: Are you okay?  
Liger: Yes! I prefer my arm dislocated.

(He relocates it after a few moments.)

Rogue: Jim, where's Remy?  
Liger: It was my fault. He pushed me out of the way of one of Loki's attacks and took the blow himself.  
Rogue: We've gotta help him.  
Nightcrawler: He's dead! You can't really be saved from that.  
Thor: There is a way, but we must go back to Loki's castle. Young Laura, look after the babe for Anna. She and Young James shall go to Hel with me and Loki.

(Rogue hands Jimmy to Laura, but he cries as soon as she lets go. She then quickly picks him back up.)

Rogue: Oh, don't cry Jimmy. We'll take you with us, but you stay in Aunt Rogue's arms, okay?

(Jimmy giggles. Cut to Loki's castle as he grins at a burned up body that has Gambit's staff a few feet away. Suddenly, Thor returns.)

Thor: Loki! You shallt come with me and these young warriors to retrieve Remy LeBeau's soul as punishment for your wickedness!  
Loki: Why should I?

(Thor holds Mjolnir to Loki's throat.)

Thor: 'Tis your choice Brother. Help us and possibly die saving a noble life, or die alone in the solitude of this castle, grumbling over your life.  
Loki: Not much of a threat since we're already going to Hel.

(Cut to Hel as Thor, Loki, Liger, and Rogue arrive.)

Thor: Hela! We seek council with you!

(Hela appears as if from nowhere.)

Hela: I already knoweth why thou hast come. Thou seeketh the soul of the warrior Gambit. You may have him, but you must offer another in his place.  
Liger: I'll do it.  
Rogue: What?  
Liger: I offer my soul in exchange for Gambit's

(Remy appears beside him.)

Hela: Thy souls are both of great worth, but as Thou both love the woman Rogue. She shall choose between you two. Whoever she chooses will return with her to the Midgard, and the one she rejects shall go on to Valhalla.  
Rogue: What? I-I've got to choose? But-but this is a life or death thing! I-I can't do this! I have things in common with both of them, and both of them have helped me out in a lot of ways.  
Liger: I'll make the choice for you. Pick Remy. You'll be a lot happier with him.  
Rogue: What? Jim, listen-  
Liger: No you listen! I was a fool to think we could have a future together. What are we supposed to do once you become a senior citizen? Call me your son, and say your husband is bed ridden? With Remy, you'll have a normal life. Good-bye Rogue.  
Rogue: Jim, you can't leave!!  
Liger: Why not?!  
Rogue: Because, because I can't imagine my life without you!  
Liger: What are you trying to say?  
Rogue: What I'm saying is that, I love you, and I choose you! It's always been you; it just took me awhile to figure that out!

(They run up and kiss for about two minutes.)

Gambit: Congratulations you two. Can I have one last kiss to remember her by, and for her to remember me?  
Hela: That will not be necessary.  
Liger: Why?  
Hela: You have proven that both of you are honorable. You both may return to the Midgard. (Suddenly sharp) Now leave my domain before I change my mind!

(They quickly disappear. Just as they return, Liger stabs Loki with his claws.)

Liger: That's for killing one of my friends.  
Rogue: Okay, now Jim, I need you to hold Jimmy.  
Liger: Why?  
Rogue: That way, you two will be reunited, and we can get out of here.

(Liger holds Jimmy, and a bright blue flash appears, and there's only Liger, with his outfit. Cut to a grand ceremony held by Odin. Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three put medals around the necks of Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Talon, Gambit, Rogue, and Liger.)

Odin: Asgard will always honor your names for your deeds in defending Asgard. Lady Anna, to thou I give the longevity of thy lover Young James. May you both have a long and happy relationship, and may all your children share Young James' powers in addition to their own.  
Rogue: Thank you sir.

(Cut to Jim and Rogue's graduation as Jim walks up to talk.)

Jim (over the microphone): I didn't really know what to say a few days ago, but I know what to say now. I'd like to recite a poem that my mother would sing to me when I was little. I dedicate this to everyone I know, especially, my girlfriend, Anna Marie, and one of my closest friends, Remy LeBeau.

(As Liger sings, we see a montage of Rogue and Liger scenes from the past two seasons.)

_The road goes ever on and on.  
Down from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the road has gone,  
And I must follow if I can.  
Pursuing it with eager feat,  
Until it joins some larger way  
Where many paths and errands meet.  
And wither then? I cannot say. _

Jim: Thank you very much.

(He sits back down by Rogue, and she kisses his cheek.)

Rogue: Did Yuriko really sing that to you to get you to go to sleep.  
Jim: My mother had an amazing singing voice. I refused to go to sleep without hearing her sing and that was the song she liked best.

(Cut to Yuriko in her seat crying.)

Yuriko: I sang that to him every day from when he was born to when he was four!  
Cassidy: Take it easy now, Yuriko. You'll be fine.

The End.


End file.
